I Didn't Mean It!
by MidniteHearts
Summary: I didn't mean to cheat on my bf. I didn't mean to betray my only best friend, and I didn't mean to cause my sis stress. But I did it for popularity. I did it for acceptance. I did it without thinking but now it was just a foolish mistake. What do I do now
1. Dear Diary

**MidniteHearts: This story just suddenly popped into my head. I'm really glad that it did, because that way I wouldn't have to brainstorm, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Come on, people. If I really owned Inuyasha (which I don't) would I really be doing this?**

Chapter 1: Dear Diary

_Dear diary. This will have to be the first time that I've written in you since my sister, gave it to me. She said that it was a stress reliever, to let out all my emotions, but on paper. My name's Kagome Higurashi, and I have a story to tell._

_But first, I want to you all to know that I'm feeling like total shit right now. Nothing in my life is going right. I should have never made those stupid mistakes, but I didn't mean to do any of it. I just wanted to be popular._

_But no one seems to believe me, no matter how hard I try to explain it to them. They didn't know what it was like to have so many people not like you._

_They were never teased in school. They always made good grades. But me...well, I was a totally different story._

_It all started in the second semester of my Junior year in high school. That was the worst semester of my life. There are three reasons why so here they are._

_1). My boyfriend of two years had broken up with me._

_2). My best friend since we were kids wants nothing to do with me._

_And finally..._

_3). My sister is really close to kicking me out of her house. She says that I'm out of control._

_And if you want to get a better understanding of what I'm talking about, then let's go back to about four months ago when this all started._

**--**

**Four Months Earlier**

It was the eighth of January, and all the students who were attending Shikon high were dreading the return of going back to school right after Christmas break.

But not me and my friend, Rin. We were actually a little anxious. Call us crazy, but after being out of school for about two weeks with practically nothing to do, you would pretty much yearn for a textbook in put in the front of your face.

Rin and I have been friends since the sixth grade. We met in the cafeteria when I had nowhere to sit, and she offered me to sit with her. After that we pretty much hit it off.

We were thicker than molasses. While growing up and going from middle school to high school, Rin and I were never popular. Instead of going to the mall after school, we would usually hang out at her place or mine. And instead of going to school dances, we would hear it from other students who went.

And instead of having boyfriends...well I can't really say anything about that because, we've never had any. But I finally have one. His name's Inuyasha, and he's really sweet. He's my first actual boyfriend.

I heard the annoying sound of my alarm clock go off, which was set at 7:10 in the morning. I groaned and rolled over, fumbling for the snooze button. When I couldn't find it, I yanked it from its outlet.

Like I was really going to listen to that for a full minute straight.

Just when I thought that I could sleep for a few extra minutes, that's when someone started pounding on my door.

"Kagome, get up!"

It was my older sister, Kikyo.

"Come on," she said. "I've already made breakfast."

I groaned again, and roll in my bed so far, that I landed on the floor with a hard thud. Kikyo heard.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered weakly.

I struggled to get up and rubbed down my sore body. After that, I went to my closet in search of something to wear. Since it was still winter and there was plenty of snow outside, I needed to dress appropriately. I skimmed through what I had and chose a red sweater with black jeans. I slipped on my snow boots and headed into the bathroom to take care of business.

Once that was completed with, I went downstairs.

Kikyo was already putting the dishes that had been used into the dishwasher. As usual, my food would be in the microwave. I got my plate and sat at the table.

"It's about time," she said once as she saw me.

"Sorry," I mumbled while eating waffles.

She sat across from me. "I have to work late," she announced, "So I need you to baby sit, all right?"

I gave her a look. "But Rin and I were going to her place so her dad could take us to the movies. Why can't Naraku do it?"

Kikyo sighed. "You know how he is."

I sighed. Naraku was Kikyo's boyfriend. Together they had a one year-old son named Hiro. She was twenty-two years old and not married. Although I doubt that marriage would be good for her. She and Naraku always seemed to fight about something.

But this story isn't about my sister, it's about me, so I'm gonna tell it.

Finally giving in, I said, "Fine, I'll do it."

She smiled. "Thanks."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Kikyo got up to answer it.

She called back to me, saying, "Kagome, it's Rin."

I quickly jumped from the table, going to the living room where Kikyo had already let her in. Rin was decked out in all these funky colors of her clothes. I, on the other hand liked to keep a low profile with my dress code.

"Hi Kags," Rin said.

"Hey Rin," I greeted back.

"So you ready?" she asked with a big smile, revealing braces that she was stuck with for another three years.

I nodded my head, grabbing my backpack. I said my good-bye to my sister and left with Rin.


	2. Bullies and Nosebleeds

Chapter 2: Bullies and Nosebleeds

Rin and I left my sister's house, the cold wind biting at our faces. Rin tied her purple scarf around her mouth to prevent the cold from coming in contact with her dental braces. Whenever that happens, she says it feels like she's biting into snow.

She said that her mouth was sore for a whole week when she first got them. I'm kinda glad that I don't have to go through that.

And to think that when she finally gets them off, she'll have to wear a retainer so her teeth don't go back to being crooked.

But enough about her. This was my story, remember?

"So can you come after school?" Rin suddenly asked me from out of the blue.

I was a little dazed, thinking of other things.

"Kagome!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked a bit irritated. Rin knew that I hated when people just grab my attention all of a sudden. Maybe that's why she liked to do it.

"I wanted to know if you could still come to the movies?" Rin explained.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I can't. I have to baby sit my nephew."

Rin didn't bother to ask why Naraku couldn't do it. For as many times as she's been to my house, even she's witness some of the fights they have.

"Aaaaw, that sucks," she commented.

"Yeah, I know."

I checked the time. "Come on, we'd better hurry and get to school."

We made it there in record time. The parking lot was filled with cars and school buses. Once we entered the building, I immediately grabbed Rin's hand so we wouldn't get separated.

Today was the day that the whole school were given new schedules for the second semester. Everyone was packed from wall to wall.

Instead of receiving your schedule from the front office, the faculty and staff set up different stations in the hallway going from the 9th to 12th grade. Whatever grade you were in, (and the first letter of your last name) was where you picked up your schedule. **(A/N: they actually do this in my school).**

Rin and I headed to the table for Juniors.

We gave our last names, and was each handed a piece of paper. We quickly skimmed through the classes, hoping that we shared the same ones.

"I've got Japanese History, first period," said Rin.

"So do I!"

She went on to say, "And third and fourth period, is Physical Ed and Chemistry."

Once again I was overjoyed. "Me too."

"Awesome!" Rin added.

This was turning out better than I thought. So far Rin and I had three of the same classes together. But I wonder who I shared my other four classes with.

I had gotten my answer when I suddenly heard a girl say, "This is so stupid. For second and sixth period, I have Home Economics and Biology."

I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Sango Amane. She was one of the popular girls in our school. Her best friends were, Kagura and Ayame. Every guy wanted to date them and every girl feared their group.

But Rin and I weren't intimated...well just a little.

I saw them come our way, obviously not paying attention so when they bumped into us, Sango said, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," I said, although I don't know why the hell I was apologizing for something they did.

She looked upon my face, sizing me up.

"Well, well, well," she began. "If it isn't crybaby Kagome." She smirked. "You know I wouldn't have recognized you without a tissue in your hand."

Her friends laughed.

I didn't think that it was funny though. I had known Sango longer than I'd known Rin. And all through elementary school she would tease me everyday until I ran home, crying to my parents.

That's why I'm so glad that my family had moved when I was in the fourth grade. I just couldn't take her anymore. But now we're in the same high school. What a joy this will be.

"Leave Kagome alone," Rin spoke out in my defense. "She hasn't bothered you."

"Stay out of this, brace face," Sango warned.

Kagura added in by saying, "Yeah metal mouth."

Rin didn't flinch, but I could tell that she they words hurt. And if you haven't figured it out by now, Rin and I are pretty much the targets of teasing. Like I said before, we're not popular.

Just as they were bout to continue their taunting, that's when the bell rang,signaling for all the students to head for their first period class.

Before dispersing from our company, Sango leaned in real close to my face and said, "You got lucky."

I only stared back at her and watched her leave. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one, huh Rin?"

"Uh...Kagome..."

I glanced at my friend to see blood staining her fingertips. This was just great. A nosebleed? The bell had already rung, so we couldn't find a nearby bathroom.

But it couldn't be helped. Rin had an occurrence of having frequent anterior nosebleeds. They mostly happened due to dry or cold air, plus she had allergies.

I advised her to lean her head forward, and pinch her nose.

"Come on, we gotta get to class!"

I grabbed her hand.

"But Kagome!"

"Not now!"

I quickly dashed down the hallway, hoping that we wouldn't be late.


End file.
